creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Devilish Demian
Una calurosa mañana asolaba el día, haciendo pasar desapercibido el invierno que estaba presente en aquél colegio. Una que otra ventana estaba abierta de par en par para dejar entrar la brisa, sin embargo, una ventana del salón 2-B permanecía cerrada. A su lado se encontraba un joven de cabello rojo, que en ese momento ignoraba por completo las clases de matemáticas. Su mirada se perdía por la ventana, pero aún así, consciente de que nadie se acerque a abrir esa ventana. La nube de sus pensamientos se disipó cuando llamó su atención su compañero de banco, Dani. Éste llevaba una remera gris de mangas largas, y unos pantalones jeans azules. Le advirtió que la hora de clases había terminado, eso significaba que, como era usual, se encontrarían con sus compañeros en la salida del colegio, mientras se adelantaba. El chico de pelo rojo se pone su chaqueta con delicadeza, la cual ésta llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Guardó sus útiles y comenzó a caminar con la vista al piso todo el tramo, y al cruzar la gran puerta del colegio escuchaba en la cercanía las voces de sus compañeros y amigos. El grupo estaba discutiendo, había tensión en el ambiente y sin embargo un aire de compañerismo también. El joven de cabello rojo, dirigiéndose al grupo, tomó su libro de terror favorito. No tardó en darse cuenta de algo extraño en él, tenía una frase escrita con fibrón rojo: "You will burn with me in hell". Por supuesto, no tenía ni una pizca de duda de que él lo haya escrito. Al pasar los minutos desvió su atención del libro hacia la conversación de sus compañeros. Dani, con un tono altivo, advirtió -¡Este tipo no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera!-. Chris, un chico levemente alto, que siempre vestía siguiendo los estereotípos yankees con una superioridad tal que en su cabeza se veía físicamente mejor que todos los que le rodeaban -Sí, es un idiota. No me sorprendería que se asustara como el mejor luego de esto.- responde con una sonrisa burlona, dirigiendo a su vez su atención al muchacho pelirrojo -¿Y tú qué opinas, Demian?-. El joven de pelo rojo alza la vista y responde dubitativo -¿Sobre qué?-. Cuando se le estaba por contestar su duda, Dani frenético responde -El chico de nuestra clase, Oliver, no cree en nuestras experiencias paranormales y nos trata de mentirosos. Chris tenía pensado darle una demostración de su error invocando a un demonio-. Demian al escuchar esto se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Volteó a ver a Oliver, que estaba en la otra punta del lugar dialogando con un chico mucho más grande que él. Demian, por alguna razón, estaba hipnotizado con el chico por su forma de mover las manos. Sus pensamientos insinuaban lo bien que vestía su chaqueta de color bordó y pantalones negros, ajustados. Le gustaba su oscuro cabello que le llegaba por encima de los hombros. Sintió admiración por el joven. Chris notó la expresión de Demian. No pudo evitar su comentario burlón -Ey, queremos que lo asustes, no que te enamores de él- A lo que Demian al instante volteó la mirada hacia él, frunciendo el ceño. Sin embargo, Dani agregó un ambiente menos ofensivo ya que se reía del comentario, intentando tranquilizar al chico de pelo rojo. -Tranquilo, era solo una broma. Además no podremos hacer esto sin tí. Eres el único que conoce lugares perfectos para realizar rituales- Afirmó mientras le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda. -Vamos, no dejemos que se vaya- dijo luego con una leve sonrisa, al ver que su objetivo se encontraba solo. Los tres compañeros se acercaron hacia Oliver a paso lento. Dani sin embargo se adelantó unos pasos y empuja a Oliver -¿Estás cagado? Marica- dijo Dani, a lo que Oliver sin pelos en la lengua, respondió enseguida -Sí, de tu cara-. A su vez miraba fijamente a Demian, lo que provocó que éste se ruborice un poco y mirase a otro lugar para no mostrarse muy sumergido en el asunto. Chris por otro lado, se sube a un pequeño tronco de un árbol que anteriormente fue talado, y toma una postura de liderazgo, altiva y orgullosa. Da la orden entonces -¡Escuchen todos! Hoy a las once de la noche, nos reuniremos en el parque de la zona. ¡Demian! ¿Dónde deberíamos ir para realizar el ritual?- A lo que Demian, luego de mostrarse pensativo unos segundos, responde -Hay una fábrica abandon...- sin terminar la oración, es interrumpido drásticamente por Chris -¡Entonces que así sea! Nos reuniremos todos en el parque y desde ahí iremos a la fábrica. Demian, trae algo filoso. Dani, trae velas y el encendedor. Y tú, Oliver, verás lo equivocado que estabas- Oliver lo mira desafiante, sin una pizca de temor. Se da la vuelta y se marcha en pleno silencio. Demian llegó por fin a su casa. Enciende su celular y reproduce su canción favorita mientras se recostaba en su cama. Tenía la mente en blanco por un momento, pero de pronto una sensación invade su pecho. Un sentimiento abrumador que jamás había sentido, pero era preocupantemente fuerte. Quería saciarlo de alguna manera. No sabía como, eso solo le preocupaba aún más. Sujetaba la ropa de su pecho con suavidad, pues estaba seguro de que tampoco quería saber como quitarse eso de encima. La habitación se sumió por completo en las tinieblas y el silencio. Demian despertó, notó que se había quedado dormido al ver la hora. Eran las diez y veinte. Sin embargo no tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama, de hecho, dudaba si ir a donde se había acordado. Pero el joven de pelo rojo estaba preocupado por algún motivo. No era por el hecho del ritual, pues había realizado muchos a lo largo de su vida, por lo que no era un problema para él. Pero la sensación de incomodidad era solo pensar de qué le harían a Oliver, y él lo sabía. Demian conocía muy bien a sus amigos como para creer que no se quedarían con las manos vacías. l joven se levantó de la cama y se puso su calzado con rapidez, vistió con una remera a rayas gris y negra de mangas largas, y su casual chaqueta larga. Abrió su cajón y sacó una cuchilla que suele utilizar en sus rituales. Como se dijo anteriormente, para él era muy normal. Salió de la casa apagando las luces en el camino y partió hacia el parque. El lugar solo estaba iluminado por la brillantez de la luna. Logró notar a Oliver sentado en un banco del parque. Se quedó de pie por un momento, pero tomó riendas del asunto y se sentó a su lado. El silencio se hacía cada vez más presente, sin embargo, Oliver tomó la delantera y lo rompió -Linda noche ¿No?- dijo mientras dejó salir una risa nerviosa, como para que eso alivie la incomodidad, a lo que Demian contestó -Sí, lástima que tengas que pasarla con tres idiotas- Oliver al escuchar eso rió mientras movía con suavidad la cabeza. El silencio no se hizo esperar y reinó una vez más. Oliver tomó su bolso y lo acomodó encima de sus piernas, sacando de su interior una bandana de color bordó. La contempló por unos segundos y se puso de pie, colocandose frente al joven pelirrojo mientras lo miraba fijo. Entonces extendió los brazos con una bandana en mano. Demian confuso lo miró, tomando con cuidado la bandana y la deja sobre sus piernas, preguntando luego -¿Por qué me das esto?- Oliver no hizo más que sonreír, volviéndose a sentar a su lado, silenciado por un momento, entonces contesta al fin -Eres el único que me ha caído bien en todo ese asqueroso colegio- Al escuchar hasta la última palabra, el rostro de Demian se ruborizó por completo, incluso más ya que corría el peligro de que quien estaba a su lado lo note. Pero logró tranquilizarse y se puso la bandana en la cabeza como muestra de agradecimiento hacia Oliver. A lo lejos se divisa a Chris junto a Dani. Al reunirse todos se saludan entre ellos y parten a la fábrica abandonada. La cual, tras un largo rato caminando, llegan y ven que la gran puerta estaba cerrada con cadenas para que los curiosos no entren. Sin embargo no tardan en darse cuenta de que podían ingresar por las escaleras de emergencias que se encontraban en el extremo de la fábrica. Al entrar, Dani enciende una linterna que llevaba consigo todo el rato. Entraron por una ventana a un lugar que hacia de obvia deducción que era la sala del administrador de la fábrica. Estaba completamente vacía, y lo único que se veía en su interior era un escritorio arruinado por los años y el polvo. Para suerte de los jóvenes, la única luz de la oficina funcionaba. Chris empujó a Oliver, sentenciando -¡Te toca!- a lo que Oliver, entrando ya en un estado de nerviosismo pregunta -¿Yo? ¿Qué?-. Dani entonces saca de su mochila tres velas negras, y una blanca. Luego le explica lo que el joven tenía que hacer -Es simple. Tienes que colocar las velas negras bastante cerca de la pared- dijo mientras le entregaba la fotografía del rostro de una hermosa mujer -Tienes que romperla, pero solo los ojos y la boca. Y por último debes apagar las luces y esconderte. Puedes hacerlo debajo de ese escritorio- señaló el mismo -y cuando estés escondido tienes que poner esta cinta blanca en tu cuello, luego piensa en las cosas más horribles que se te puedan ocurr- sin finalizar la explicación, Demian le interrumpe bruscamente, sin saber que se mostraba desesperado -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso están locos?! ¡Yo sabía que querían enseñarle de cosas paranormales, pero esto ya es demasiado!-. Dani y Chris se quedaron en absoluto silencio. Oliver se acercó a Demian, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro y respondió -Ey, tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien- Suelta una suave risa y entra en la oficina mientras que el grupo restante baja. -Le llega a pasar algo y juro por el mismo infierno que los mato a los dos- amenazó Demian mientras que Dani y Chris se detuvieron un segundo para mirarse preocupados. right|328x328pxOliver siguió paso por paso lo que le indicaron, apagó la luz, colocó las velas negras cerca de la pared, se escondió, rompió la foto, y se puso la cinta blanca en el cuello. Finalmente dijo las palabras, probablemente fue lo peor que podría haber hecho en su vida. Pero sentía su escepticismo como si fuese un escudo de hierro. La habitación poco a poco iba desprendiendo un hedor a putrefacción, como el de un cadáver. Eso le dio tema a Chris y a Dani del cual bromear. El único que no la pasaba bien a parte de Oliver, era Demian. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado? Por qué alguien como él, que le fascinaban las películas de horror, que había hecho miles de rituales e invocaciones en las cuales nunca sintió temor, estaba tan aterrado en ese momento? ¿Qué es lo que el joven sabía que los otros no? Oliver sintió que alguien, o algo, tocaba su espalda con mucha suavidad, como un líquido negro y corrosivo. Se oían ruidos muy extraños. Él hacía un esfuerzo por no gritar, pero estaba aterrado, y el pavor solo empeoró las cosas. Se descomponía, no se sentía nada bien, de hecho tenía una sensación de que se desvanecía poco a poco. En ese instante la puerta de la oficina se abrió, haciendo creer al muchacho que eran sus compañeros, y habló temblorosamente sin abrir los ojos -Sé que son ustedes pedazos de imbéciles- Pero estaba muy equivocado, los chicos seguían abajo, y escucharon que Oliver había hablado. Dani acotó enseguida -Uh...lo arruinó-. Demian entró en pánico y empezó a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a la oficina, pero entonces recibe un golpe que lo hace caer. Estando un poco mareado, levanta lentamente la vista y ve a Chris delante suya -Escucha, Demian, estamos cansados de que este tipo se meta en nuestras cosas y nos trate de mentirosos. Esto se lo merece- sentenció. Demian no dijo ni una sola palabra. Mientras yacía en el suelo escuchó hablar a Dani -Y para asegurarnos de que las cosas terminen bien, hemos venido acá temprano para llenar esta mugre. Así que, cuando el marica de Oliver encienda la vela blanca, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo estará en llamas- Demian seguió en completo silencio, estaba asqueado. No le entraba en la cabeza como sus dos mejores amigos lograrían hacer algo tan horrible como matar a una persona por no creer lo que salen de la boca de ellos. Fue entonces cuando esa sensación que anteriormente abrumó su pecho, reapareció, esa necesidad, era sin duda la de darles una lección. El deseo de hacer justicia. Bajo el escritorio aún se hallaba Oliver, el cual comenzó a notar que un líquido caía de sus ojos. Era el inconfundible aroma y textura a sangre. Pero él, determinado en cierto modo, no los abría bajo ningún concepto. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar torpemente hacia la salida, tambaleandose. Sintió un empujón y cayó al suelo, tal como había dicho Dani, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo comenzó a sumirse en rojas llamas. Oliver seguía sin abrir los ojos, buscó la foto de la dama, y la tiró a las llamas, desplomandose luego en el suelo, sus ojos no dejaban de chorrear sangre. Ya preso de la desesperación comenzó a gritar. Demian rápidamente se levantó. Dani y Chris estaban ya llegando a la ventana que daba paso a la oficina. El joven de cabello rojo tomó el cuchillo y lo arrojó a Chris, incrustandose en su pierna, provocando que éste cayera. Dani, que iba a saltar, fue sujetado por Demian de la ropa y lo tiro junto a Chris, que yacía en el piso gritando del dolor. Entonces el chico, mostraba una expresión extraña, su rostro estaba iluminado por las intensas llamas de la oficina. Su mano sujetó la empuñadura del cuchillo y la sacó de la pierna de Chris y comenzó a apuñalar una y otra vez a Dani en el pecho. Cada puñalada sacaba más y más sangre que salpicaba los alrededores. Una vez consideró su trabajo terminado con el chico, Demian se acercó ahora a Chris, a solo unos segundos de apuñalarlo también. Chris reaccionó rápido y tomó el vidrio de la ventana, haciéndole un corte a su mejilla, a lo que Demian sin inmutarse comenzó a reír con fuerza, acotando -¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacerme?! Siempre fuiste y serás un fracasado egocéntrico- Demian entonces raja el cuello de Chris en un corte extraordinariamente limpio provocando que la sangre salga a borbotones en gran cantidad, manchando la ropa de Demian. Oliver con la poca energía que le quedaba, intenta bajar por las escaleras. Respirar le resultaba un trabajo cada vez más complicado, agacha la cabeza para inhalar lo poco de aire que sobraba en el aire, y al levantar nuevamente la mirada observa a Demian frente a él -¡Demian! ¿Estas bien?... ¿Demian?- dijo con preocupación y a su vez más terror. Sentía que salió de una situación horrible, y se había metido en otra. El chico pelirrojo lo sujetó del cuello mientras se dibujó una maníaca y extraña sonrisa en su rostro de lado a lado. Oliver respondió enseguida sujetando un caño de hierro de la estructura que se hallaba en el barandal de la escalera, y entonces patea en el estómago a su atacante, el cual éste suelta a Oliver y se sujeta el estómago del dolor unos segundos, y al retomar la compostura se acercó con rapidez al joven, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, Oliver le aplicó un golpe de derecha con el caño en la cabeza, impactando en el ojo izquierdo con una fuerza tal que rompió la forma del rostro. Cuando la cara de Demian se deja al descubierto, se vio que su ojo colgaba de un grueso hilo sangriento. Sujeta el nervio del ojo con firmeza y pega un fuerte tirón, arrancándoselo de cuajo acompañado de una horrenda sonrisa que mató por completo las esperanzas de Oliver de salir con vida. Al contemplar esto, Oliver sintió una presión enorme en el estómago, queriendo incluso vomitar. Demian por otro lado, tenía la cabeza tan nublada que disfrutaba la situación, gritaba y soltaba risas sonoras que resonaban cada vez más por el lugar. En la lejanía se oían sirenas de los bomberos. El fuego del lugar se avivaba cada vez más. Oliver corrió a la ventana que daba paso a las escaleras de emergencia, pero el enloquecido Demian lo alcanzó. El pobre muchacho estaba aterrorizado, se miraron fijamente, y ambos parecían que se hundían cada vez más en sus propios sentimientos; uno, locura, otro, horror. La sangre que salía de la cavidad ocular de Demian se oscurecía más y más. Su sangre ya se había tornado de un color negro. El terror solo le daba más fuerzas y energías a Oliver, que forcejeó logrando empujar a Demian hacia el barandal, y cuando estaba apunto de caer, tomó fuertemente el brazo de Oliver. Antes de caer, las llamas callaron y en el completo silencio solo resonó con fuerza bruta las palabras "You will burn with me in hell". El barandal cedió, quebrándose y ambos cayeron en el fuego. Demian, el chico de pelo rojo, convirtió ese lugar en el mismísimo infierno. Oliver despertó. Estaba acostado en una camilla del hospital. Para su suerte, había una enfermera dejando unas sábanas en la camilla de su lado , y no dudó en preguntar que fue lo que pasó. -¡Oh! Estás despierto. Me informaron de que la fábrica tuvo un fallo eléctrico. Provocó un corto circuito que incendió toda la fábrica. Fuiste muy afortunado... Me temo ser yo la que diga esto, pero tus amigos no lo fueron tanto. Fuiste el único sobreviviente. Los rescatistas te encontraron a un lado de la fábrica y tus quemaduras eran de primer grado- respondió la enfermera teniendo el mayor tacto posible, pero la respuesta de Oliver fue solo una confundida mirada. Lo último que recordaba era que había caído con Demian al vacío mismo. -Ah, por cierto, tuviste una visita ésta mañana. Pero estabas dormido y te dejó un regalo sobre la mesa- Dijo sonriendo. Oliver abrió un poco los ojos y da la vuelta con delicadeza su cabeza y mira el regalo. Antes de abrirlo, observa que tiene una nota, a secas decía "Demian". El muchacho comenzó a temblar, y le preguntó a la enfermera sin dejar de mirar el paquete. -Señorita. ¿No había dicho que murieron todos los chicos en la fábrica?- A lo que la mujer, un poco incómoda por tener que dar todas las explicaciones, responde -Sí, pero solo encontraron el cuerpo de dos chicos, que murieron por causas del incendio, creo que los identificaron como Daniel y Christopher. No logro recordar sus apellidos- dijo, y al responder dio la vuelta y se marchó tras acomodar la camilla. Oliver sentía una sensación incómoda, estaba nervioso. Dio a su atacante por muerto, ambos habían caído -No entiendo... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué?- preguntaba el chico, pero miró el regalo y decidió abrirlo. Dentro de la pequeña caja había un collar de cuarzo celeste, una rosa roja, y una nota, que tenía escrito con tinta desgastada "Querido Oliver, fuiste la única persona con la que pude compartir un vínculo distinto que pude tener con cualquiera, a pesar de que nos conocimos muy poco, tengo una cierta admiración por ti, una que no puedo explicar. Espero que te haya gustado el collar que te regalé. Tuve que entregar mi alma para salvar la tuya, me debes una grande. Nos volveremos a ver pronto, compañero". Oliver no pudo comprender porque en esa carta Demian estaba cálido y amigable cuando intentó matarlo por todos medios. -¿Qué mierda ha pasado?-. 16 de Octubre del 201X: Se ha registrado una oleada de asesinatos de hombres con cargos penales que incluían asesinatos, violaciones y robos. La mayoría de los cuerpos tenían múltiples puñaladas en el torso y zonas vitales. También fueron despojados de sus globos oculares. 20 de Noviembre de 201X: Una mujer identificada como Margaret fue brutalmente asesinada. La dama no tenía registrado rasgos de violación. Solo se encontraron puñaladas en el pecho y cuello. Ésta también fue despojada de sus ojos, de la cual emanaba un líquido negro no identificado. 19 de Diciembre de 201X: Mark Hobbes es asesinado. Su cuerpo es encontrado en su departamento. Al igual que en los anteriores casos, tenía múltiples heridas de puñaladas, los ojos habían sido arrancados y en la pared del del departamento decía "You will burn with me in hell" con la misma sangre de la víctima. La ola de asesinatos no termina, nadie tiene ni un rastro de la entidad que los causa. Los sobrevivientes de estos casos, afirman que parecía un simple muchacho. Pero su apariencia engaña, porque a la hora de atacar se movía con tal inquietud y fuerza que parecía estar ocultando una entidad demoníaca. Que solo busca satisfacerse a través del dolor de los demás. Algunos lo idolatran por ser el asesino de los hombres más crueles del planeta, pero también es odiado por ser el causante de la muerte de muchos inocentes, que solo se cruzaban inconscientemente en su camino. Corre el rumor de que puede poseer a las personas para que se hagan daño a si mismas. Es un ser de lo más extraño, pero hay algo en lo que todos concuerdan, y es que en nuestro más sano juicio se nos ocurriría cruzarnos en su camino. Categoría:Fantasmas -------------------------------------- Escrito por: Hiddai y Eiko -------------------------------------- Categoría:Demonios